Core G: Neurogenetics Abstract The Neurogenetics Core builds on the strengths of genetics of dementia at the University of Pittsburgh. Genetics studies as part of the University of Pittsburgh Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (PITT-ADRC) were started by Dr. Kamboh (Core Leader) in 1995 when we initiated blood collection and APOE genotyping on all participants of the PITT-ADRC. In addition to collecting blood samples from PITT- ADRC participants, we collect blood samples from ADRC and non-ADRC ancillary studies that provide additional well-characterized older controls essential for genetic association studies and endophenotype data that would help to identify novel genes for dementia. The resources built by the PITT-ADRC Neurogenetics Core have contributed to the identification of several new genes for AD and also have served as an educational and training hub for graduate students and junior faculty at the University of Pittsburgh. The goal of the PITT-ADRC Neurogenetics Core is to continue collecting and archiving DNA and blood samples from new and existing AD patients and controls in order to enlarge our case-control and family sample and to augment the amount of existing DNA that would be critical to future efforts in identifying new genes/variants for AD. DNA and genotype (APOE and new risk markers) data will be provided to investigators upon request.